Out Of The Closet
by hanyou-samurai
Summary: Roxas is in the closet, having an identity crisis, and won't come out. Axel tries to find out why. Akuroku. Shonen-ai.


Well, this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. I wanted to add more jokes and such, and make it funnier, but when I try to write funny things, I fail epically (if I don't try, I can. The world just sucks that way). This is an Akuroku, a little sweet, a little fluffy. I meant to get this posted last night, but I was too tired, so I just went to bed. Enjoy!

Written while listening to Holy Diver, by Killswitch Engage; Gunpowder & Lead, by Miranda Lambert; and the new Skillet album, 'Awake.'

Dislaimer: I own nothing! Nothing! I promise!

* * *

Out Of The Closet

Closets. A small room, added to the main one, almost as an afterthought. They were there to store things, to hold clothes, to hide in when you just couldn't deal anymore. Of course, being in the closet often had different implications entirely, namely about sexual orientation. Which is where our story starts.

"Roxas, come on, come out."

"No!" The blonde shouted, slamming the flats of his palms against the door. Axel sighed in exasperation, running a hand agitatedly through his long red hair. He was currently in Roxas' room; standing in front of the smaller boys large, walk in closet. Roxas had been shut in it for the last half hour.

"What is your damage? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm having an identity crisis!" Axel gave another melodramatic sigh.

"Just come out of the closet, and we'll talk."

"That's the problem! Don't you see?" Roxas cried, distraught. "I _can't_ come out of the closet!" Axel was completely perplexed. He scratched the back of his head.

"Why not? It's not that hard, really. See, you just turn that little round thingy- we call them doorknobs here, and-" Roxas slammed the door open. It bounced off of the wall, and came swinging back, catching Roxas in the shoulder. He staggered, but stayed standing, glaring furiously at his friend.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Clearly," he said dryly. "Try to explain it. And use small words please. It's still quite early." Roxas spared a glance at the clock. 2:34 pm. Too early in Axel's world.

"You are so stupid." Axel's brow furrowed.

"Ouch. That hurts. I know I don't seem like it, but I really am quite sensitive."

"Would you just shut up? You're so stupid! You don't even get what I'm talking about! Everything's a joke to you! I hate you!" Roxas shouted, face getting redder and redder. Axel glared at him.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but you are being a little jerk. So if you want to talk to me rationally, I'll listen. Until then, stop yelling at me!" Roxas glared at him, eyes red and swollen from crying.

"I think I'm gay." Axel stared at Roxas blankly for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, you can't come out of the _closet_. I get it! It was, like, a metaphor!"

Roxas punched him.

Axel touched his cheek with one long finger and winced. It would be swollen and bruised later. Sucks. He raised an eyebrow at his friend, completely unconcerned about the fact that Roxas had just hit him. Axel walked the fine line between being mellow, and being _too_ mellow, and it drove Roxas crazy. "Why did you just hit me?"

"Because you laughed at me! And you're **so** not taking this seriously! This is my _life_ I'm talking about!" Axel bit his lip to keep the grin off his face.

"I know it is. I'm sorry for laughing." Axel swallowed hard, running a hand over his face to smooth the grin from it. "What brought this about all of a sudden?" Roxas stared at him.

"Are you serious? You really don't know?"

"Roxas, by now I think it's safe to assume that I've been completely lost this entire conversation. Would you please just explain it to me? Remember, small words." Roxas bit his lip, and ran a hand through his tangled blonde spikes.

"You want to know what brought this on?" Axel nodded, cheek starting to swell. "You! You brought this on!"

Axel raised an eyebrow. "How the hell is this my fault?" Roxas stomped his foot.

"Because! I like you! I like you a lot! And that makes me gay! And I can't tell anyone- except I've told you, which makes this whole closet thing seem a little pointless- because you know they'd all make fun of me!" Axel couldn't help it: he grinned. Roxas glared at him, and his fist clenched, ready to hit Axel again. The tall man leaned down, enveloping his friend in his arms. Roxas stiffened.

"Come on. It's okay. Hug me back." Slowly, tentatively, Roxas' arms slid around Axel's back. "Stupid. You should've told me a long time ago." Axel's voice was gentle.

"I thought you'd make fun of me. Or reject me. Or some other crap like that." Roxas voice was muffled, pressed against the redhead. Axel chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

"Why would I make fun of you? I like you too." Roxas looked up, eyes wide. Axel grinned. "Yes, like that. It took you long enough." Roxas blushed and looked down. "Come on. Let's talk." Axel half led, half carried him back to the closet. They stepped in, but before Axel closed the door, he put his fingers under Roxas' chin, and tilted it up. Roxas' lips parted in surprise just as Axel met them with his own. "That's for hitting me," he murmured. "You owe me that much." Roxas nodded, still in a daze from the kiss, as he lightly touched his still-tingling lips. Axel chuckled as he pulled the door closed.

Sometimes it was better to stay in the closet.

* * *

Well, it was kind of fun to write. Not as fun as I expected, but oh well. Sometimes life works out like that. This is my first shonen-ai posted, but not the first written. Review, please!


End file.
